I'm Not Alone
by itssbatman
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has always known that he was an outsider, he doesn't take life seriously , hes pretty much a loner but when he meets Rukia Kuchiki , theres life that has much more meaning than loneliness. Will he find the happiness that he lost when he was a kid or will he remain feeling lonely. Read To find out what will happen!


**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them only Tite Kubo does…**_

_**Just some normal high school life~**_

_**Don't Forget To Reviewwww!**_

_**Pairing: Ichigo/Rukia**_

It was a long boring day. Classes ended, clubs started, and students rushing to the exit to get home. I, Ichigo Kuroski, 15 years old, 1st year high school student, tall and has bright orange hair. Stood by the window waiting and watching as time passed by.

"…." I signed in frustration, wanting to leave this school. I had no intention of staying here. I never felt like I belong here. I am too different. I have friends but I always felt so lonely. No one doesn't seem to understand me. I just wish there was someone out that that I can relate to. Maybe someday when I leave this town I might find someone.

After about five minutes passed I gather my things, preparing to leave when suddenly someone jumped on me.

"Gahh! Heyyy! Get off me!" I yelled. Trying to throw them off.

"ICHIIIIGGGGGOOO!" I recognize that screechy voice anywhere.

"KEIGO! GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T EVEN EAT YOUR FAVORITE FOOD FOR MONTHS"I yelled getting angrier every minute.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! "Keigo jumped off and took a quick step back.

"Anyway, what are you doing here I thought you left already?" I asked still mad about him for jumping on me.

"Awhh, Ichigo don't be such a sour puss"

"…."

"I was looking for you 'cause I wanted to ask you a fav-.."

"No" I cut him off just before he was about to asked me.

"Oh c'monnn Ichigo! Pleasseeee!This is one time only! I forgot we had a project due tomorrow and I wanted you to help me out in this situation please!ICHIGO!" He wailed.

"Fine, only this one time and what is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Yayyy!" he sounded too excited I hope I made the right choice. I glared at him, waiting impatiently.

"Uh, sorry, um right the point is there's this new girl who just transferred here from Tokyo and I was supposed to show her around the school but I realized now I can't so you'll have to show her around instead, Kay'.?" He explained.

I signed again and nodded.

"Okay ichigo don't forget!" Keigo said as he left the class.

"Since when do forget things" I muttered.

~~~~~The next day~~~~

Its 7:30 in the morning and I just finished eating breakfast. I look at my watch and I started to head to the front door.

"Ichigo! Don't forget to take your lunch" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen

"Thanks, sis, I'll see you later" I quickly grabbed my lunch and run out the door before my dad wakes up and tried to start a fight with me.

It was a long walk and I saw Chad waiting for me. He is dark skinned and really muscular. He's huge and many people are afraid of him because the way his looks. Chad doesn't speak much but I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind listening to other people.

"Sup' Chad!" I said as soon as I was close by. Chad nodded and waved at me. We begin to walk when I remember I had to show someone around.

"Holy crap! I forgot I was supposed to show some one around! Sorry Chad I'll see you in class" I yelled over my shoulder.

Chad looked at him confused when Ichigo left.

I quickly run to school and then suddenly I bumped into someone. We've both tripped and many students run to see if we were fine.

"Owww..."I groaned out loud. I felt like my head was gonna explode. I felt someone hands touched my back. I looked down and saw a small, petite girl. I quickly jumped on my feet.

"Hey, um are you alight I'm sorry I didn't see you I was in a rush" I said worriedly.

The girl open her eyes, it was violet-blue. She had a short raven hair up to her shoulder with stranded hairs on her eyes. She scowled at me. I offered my hands to pull her up but she quickly slapped my hands away. Ouch, that hurt. The girl still scowling me got up and brushed herself and left without saying anything to me. I stood there dumbfounded at her beauty. I quickly cough and began to walk as everyone stared at me. I reached the front office a little late.

The staff asked what I needed and explain to them the issue. After the staff gave me some answer I walked inside. I waited patiently until they called me in to the principle office.

"Ahh, Kurosaki Ichigo, I have heard about what happened, please come on inside "said . Our principle sure loves pink and especially sake, obliviously because he's seeping one right now. You can smell it in the air.

"Yes, sir" I replied. As soon as I enter I saw the girl again and I stood there shocked.

"You again?" She exclaimed.

Rukia POV

Mr. Kyoraku was explaining about the school and how the system ran. Just as he was about to finishing his explanation, the telephone rang interrupting him. He looked at me and gave me an apologicated smile. He picked up the phone, talking to his secretary and I tuned him out. This school is very stranger after all. The principle sure likes odd colors. Someone called my name and I snapped out of it.

"Uh, I'm sorry what were you saying, Mr. Kyoraku" I said apologizing.

"I said, someone will escort you to class" Someone knocked on the door and Mr. Kyoraku answered.

"Speak of the devil that was quick "He said surprisingly. I looked at him and turn my head around. It was that boy that run into me earlier. He had orange spike hair and is a bit lean but looked like he still worked out. His eye were brown. He stood there with that dumb look of his that he had on earlier. I assumed he must be in shocked.

"You again?!" I exclaimed.

"Do you guys know each other? Ms. Kuchiki?" He asked smiling.

"N-OOO!" We both shouted and we look at each other and blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure, well, Rukia Kuchiki this is Ichigo Kuroski the one who will be escorting you" He said teasing.

My ears felt hot and I looked down trying to avoid his face. I ignored him until he was done speaking. Man, what dumb luck I had I was hoping I didn't want to get involve with that kid.

"Now that I'm done explaining will you please take care of Ms. Kuchiki, I have a meeting I must intend to. "He said in a hurry.

We both stepped out. The boy stood there scratching his head. I have never felt so awkward. I coughed waiting to see what will happen next.

"Um, sorry bout' earlier I didn't mean to I was rushing to get to the office and suppose to show someone the school, I'm assuming you're the transferred student my friend was talking about" He said nervous.

"Yeah, I am, my name Is Rukia Kuchiki and I just moved here "Answering his question.

"That's a pretty name you have Rukia, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled at me. Did he actually said that, he quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice. _Rukia_...Huh it really is a nice name. She remained quiet.

I blushed a bit and I shook my head. I scanned the area avoiding his eyes. We began to walk and he showed me my classes. As he explained about the class our hands brushed up and my heart beat faster. I ignored him and I was lost in my own world. _What was this feeling? I must be sick that's it?_

Ichigo stared at her he had never felt so nervous around a girl before. What was it that bug him? He felt different, he didn't seem to understand. So he shooked his head and push those thoughts for later. He then resume back to what he was talking.

_**End Of Pov**_

_**TBC **_

_**In Chapter 2 … Since I'm not good at this I might write from someone else POV .. you get what I'm saying lol **_

_**Anyways REVIEW!Review Will Be Nice.!**_


End file.
